Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"I hope Hero treats you like a queen." '- Smurfette to Wonder' (before Wonder's wedding) Smurfette is one of the main characters of A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf fanfiction stories. Background Information Smurfette was created by gargasmell in order to lure the smurfs to him.smurfette used to be evil,ugly,and less attractive.none of the smurfs payed her much attention at the time.but on that day,when she and greedy fought over the lever that would open the dam,she got sent to court and she admitted who created her with the smurfs not surprised.so papa used a potion on her to change her personality,her heart,and of course her appearence to the gold haired smurf we all know today as smurfette.many smurfs called her darkette or uglette before this happened. smurfette was never bad to begin with because she only followed what gargamel told her to do. Personality Like her cartoon counterpart,she is very emotional and gets hurt easily.she is also brave and sensitive and is able to come up with good ways to get out of sticky situations.she acts very sweet and flirty around the male smurfs,to why they love her. Clothing and Appearance When she was created by Gargamel, she had short messy black hair, wore a simple white dress, a white pair of shoes, and a Smurf hat. After she was transformed by Papa Smurf, she had long blonde hair, wore a frilly white dress, a pair of high heels and a Smurf hat. After the events of the story "Smurfette's Crazy Love", she started wearing a bra as part of her everyday dress. When she was pregnant with her daughter Miracle, she wore a long pink robe throughout the later stages of the pregnancy because her dresses were too small for her to wear. For her role as Snow White in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs" she wore peasant rags and a pair of clogs during the early stages and during the later stages, wore a dress consisting of a blue top half with puffy shoulders along with a long yellow skirt piece. Relationships Wonder Smurfette - Her best friend. Hero Smurf - Her adopted brother and former fiance. When they were in their elder years the two soon got married. Miracle Smurfette - Her daughter, who she had with Hero. Papa Smurf '- Her adopted father, as he acts like one towards her. 'Baby Smurf - Sometimes treated as her own child as she spends most of her free time babysitting and being very protective of him. Saviour Smurfette - Her adopted baby sister, sometimes treats her as the child she would have had with Hero. Sassette - Her adopted younger sister. The Smurflings - Her adopted younger brothers. Gargamel - Her creator, she was created to lure the Smurfs to him, but failed to do so. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Katy Perry, who voiced the character in the 2011'' Smurfs movie.'' Trivia *The reason why Smurfette likes Hero protecting her, instead of the other Smurfs is because she knows that he is the Guardian Smurf and it is his job to protect them. *The dress she wore as Wonder's matron of honor to her wedding is similar to the one she wore at Woody and Laconia's wedding in the special "Smurfily Ever After". *Her ability to defend herself is taken from her counterpart in the 2011'' Smurfs movie.'' *Amongst her fellow Smurfettes, she is the only one with breasts. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Magically created characters Category:Characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Mothers Category:Smurfs